Say Please big brudda!
by ArcticArianna
Summary: England is scared to sleep, Scotland is his only option, There is one condition on which England can sleep in his bed. A LOT OF BROTHERLY FLUFFYNESS!


Say, 'Please Big Brudda'

'Don't you dare get up...' Arthur fidgeted in bed. He was sleeping at his brothers' house and was in a bit if a situation at the moment. 'You are fine absolutely bloody fine!' the window creaked and his face turned white as his head snapped around in horror. No one was home, well actually Scot was home b-but he wasn't THAT upset. Of course not. Yeah, sure...

"Eep!" He cry-whispered ducking into the safety of the white fluffy duvet.

You see,before he was perfectly fine with sleeping but then, right before bed, Adam said "Hey, bet you guys would love this movie.." Big, BIG mistake. That Lovely movie was the most bloody, gory, horrifying thing he'd ever had the chance to watch.

And now here he was. Shaking, practically in tears at even the smallest of noises. After, oh I don't know, another hour or so of this he shakily planted two bare feet on the ground. The cold tile sending a chill through his small frame. The door opened with a half hearted creak and Arthur stood in the hallway. His eyes looked for something he wasn't even aware of but then he found another thing. A door, a little bit worn out but a door, oh yeah Scot's door.

A whimper fell from Arthurs lips as the door cracked open. He looked around and spotted the mop of red hair laying peacefully against his pillow. He swallowed hard before making his way to the bedside. He looked down at the sleeping face of his oldest brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. "S-Scot."

He stuttered. "S-Scot wake up!"

A radioactive green eye cracked open and groggily adjusted to the feeling. Scot sat up and looked at a distressed(?) looking blond. "What?" He spoke aggravated by being disturbed.

"I-I Uhm I." Fuck; he should have maybe thought this through a bit more! Scot stared up frowning angrily as the silence stuck around.

"If ye seriously expect me not tae be mad 'bout this yer an idiot." Scot growled.

"I-I j-just." He didn't know what to say, a complete loss for words.

"Ye just what?" He raised a dark orange brow in question. Suddenly Something hit him.

[flashback]

"B-Big Brudda. P-Please wake up."A light tug at his shoulder and his eyes met watery emerald ones. A small blond stood clutching his 'blankie', big hot tears rolling down red cheeks. His youngest brother, Arthur, crying next to him in the dark.

"What? What happened?" he asked sitting up.

"I-I just...Adam told me A story a-and I'm scared." The blond cried hard into the blanket. "P-Pwease, Big Brudda!". Arthur added.

Two large arms wrapped around his small frame as he was lifted onto Scot's chest. "Fine, ye can sleep 'ere." Scot held the little one close.

[End Flashback]

Scot looked at the emerald eyes in front of him closely. "Yer exactly the same..." he sighed smirking.

Arthur looked confused...and upset(?)

"W-What?" As soon as arthur blurted those words a laugh fell from Scots lips.

"When ye were lil' you'd come crying to me every-time ye were scared." Scot grinned. "And look who still needs their 'Big Brudda'."

Arthurs face went scarlet at that. The tears still threatening to fall. "E-Eh? I don't need you! I-I never called you that ridiculous name you've come up with!"

"Alright then why are you here?" Arthur had never hated a facial expression in his entire life.

"A-Adam is an idiot..." Red stained the English nations cheeks while blond bangs hung in front of his eyes.

Scot leaned back against the headboard. "Fine if ye really want tae sleep with me, ye can." Arthur blushed even harder. "But." the blond looked up. "You have to say. "Pwease, Big Brudda." He smirked imitating a baby voice.

The blush was back and brighter then ever. "No! Scot no! No,no,no,no,no,no!" Arthur yelled.

"Wow,ye really are just a baby, throwing tantrums. Ye used to be real good with those." Scot looked up emotionlessly.

[Flashback]

"Come on. Ye needa put some clothes on." Scot ran after the little one.

"No! No,no,no,no,no!" England ran down the stairs (wobbly).

"Yer gonna get hurt. Stop running!" He chased his brother.

Then Scots point proved itself when England fell on his behind. Scot stopped and looked at the younger. Everything stopped for a moment then his face turned scarlet as tears fled his eyes.

"Ye see, dint I tell ye. Now look." Scot bent over and sat next to his baby brother. Two small arms tightly wrapped around one of his.

"I-I'm sowwy! Pwease don be mad B-Big Brudda!" He sighed and picked up the child.

"Don't apologize to me. Yer the one who hurt ye-self." Scot walked up the stairs. A quiet noise came from the other. "Heh, this is why ye should listen tae me. Wearing clothes is a good thing."

"But, I don like em." He spoke into Scot's chest.

[End Flashback]

"P- Please B-Big B-Brudda." Arthur spat quickly.

Scot was pulled from his thoughts in shock. "No! Wait what? I wasn't listening!" he laughed.

Arthur pushed Scot over and laid down in a ball next to him. Scot sat up and looked down at him. "What was that?" he smirked.

Arthur blushed. "P-Please B-Big B-Brudda..." He curled up more. This sent Scot flying back and cracking up into his pillow.

"Well If ye really need me this bad... Ye can sleep wit me." Arthur muttered something falling asleep. Then Scot realized something, every-time Arthur spoke that plea, he would give in to the smaller. That explains a lot...

AN: I'm sorry my accounts been dead...I've been real busily with school and crap, I'll make it better! Promise! Love to all my fans, please leave a review.


End file.
